When viewing or otherwise consuming media content, such as videos, articles, images, etc., from a site that publishes the content, users are often encouraged to share that media content with others. For example, a user can share media content with other users that are connected to the user through a social networking service, or with other members of an online community which the user participates in. Sharing is often facilitated by providing a button or other user interface element in a user interface for consuming content that initiates sharing to a specific service or community. However, the user interface elements that are presented to the user and the sites which those user interface elements correspond to are often fixed. That is, the sites that are available to the user are often selected based on the overall popularity of the sites, or based on which sites an administrator of the site publishing the media content finds the most appealing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for presenting a customized user interface based on user actions.